Is Draco Malfoy a Werewolf?
by Asmodeus Stahl
Summary: Is Draco Malfoy a Werewolf? The YouTubers SuperCarlinBrothers think so and have created a theory where they analyze scenes that hint at Draco being a werewolf. This One-Shot contains the scenes that Jon Carlin discussed in the theory, but with one change - in this one-shot, there is no question, Draco Malfoy is a werewolf. Rated T for language. Please Review if you enjoyed!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The storyline and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Note: One quick thing before I start this. This is a one shot, so there's only one chapter. It's split into several short scenes that are mentioned in the SuperCarlinBrothers Theory with the same name as this story. I highly suggest you go and listen to it if you find this interesting and want to know more about this theory. Here is the link: ****watch?v=2XYHOZNWUhM****. It's about 7 minutes long and explains in detail the scene selection. Now then, without further ado, the story.**

* * *

**Scene 1:**

Time: Summer after Order of the Phoenix

Location: Malfoy Manor

* * *

"I am very displeased with your husband's actions at the Ministry, Narcissa." Voldemort looking down at Narcissa, who was quivering in fear at his feet.

She replied, "My apologies my lord. I will take whatever punishment you deem fit to make up for my husband's transgressions."

Voldemort smiled cruelly at that and said, "Au contraire, it will not be you that takes the punishment for Lucius' failures. I am not in the habit of punishing good pure-blood wives for their husband's transgressions. The punishment, rather, will be taken out on the next heir to your family. Your son."

Narcissa stifled a gasp before quietly responding, "Draco, my lord? But he is just a boy. He is not yet of age. I beg of you to take out whatever punishment you plan to take out on him on me."

Voldemort replied haughtily, "Let me remind you that your son is but a year from coming of age and as the heir of a family as noble as yours is eligible for punishment for the misdoings of the heir of the family according to our ancient traditions. I will not hear any more from you on the matter, my mind is made up. Your son will be punished for his father's transgressions. Do you wish to know what his punishment will be since you will not be allowed to witness it?"

Narcissa looked up into Voldemort's blood-red eyes and quietly responded, "Yes my lord."

Voldemort's cruel smile returned to his face as he uttered one word, "Greyback."

Narcissa shivered and quivered in fear at that name and said, "You mean to kill my son?"

Voldemort replied, "No Narcissa, I will not allow Greyback to kill your son. He will be biting Draco on the next full moon, which conveniently is tonight. Now go. Tell your son to be outside waiting for me at nightfall. Do not tell him what is to befall him and make sure he knows that I will crucio him once for every minute that he late."

Narcissa rose from her knees and fled the room so quickly that most people would have thought that she had apparated from the room.

* * *

**Scene 2:**

Time: Nightfall of and day after Scene 1

Location: Outside Malfoy Manor

* * *

"Well Greyback, do you know your job?"

"Yes my lord. I am to bite the Malfoy boy and then leave. You will explain to him what has transpired and why in the morning."

Voldemort smiled his cruel smile before saying, "Exactly. Now go prepare for your transformation, Draco will be coming out of the manor soon."

Greyback replied, "Yes, my lord," before running off into the forest behind the manor.

Just a few minutes later, Draco came out of the manor and got down on one knee in front of Voldemort and said, "You called for me, my lord?"

Voldemort replied, "Yes. I wish to discuss your future in the Death Eaters if you are still interested in that."

Draco, after getting Voldemort's permission, stood back up to full height and said, "Yes, my lord, I am still interested in that."

Voldemort responded, "Good. Now then, let's take a walk as we discuss this, my legs have grown rather bored standing here talking to you."

As they set off into the forest talking, the full moon rose in its full glory out from behind the trees and a howl could be heard coming from deep in the forest.

About a half-hour into the walk, Greyback burst out from the bushes in wolf form and bit Draco on the leg before running off. Draco promptly collapsed to the ground and began shaking uncontrollably as he transformed into a wolf for the first time. Voldemort looked down at Draco without pity before apparating back up to the manor, leaving Draco on his own.

The next morning Voldemort walked out to the gardens to see a stark naked Draco sitting on the ground in the middle of the grounds staring at himself in shock and repulsion. Voldemort then called out, "Ah, I see you are awake Draco."

Draco hastily covered his privates with his hands and got down on one knee and said, "M-my lord. Excuse me for my appearance, I do not know what happened."

Voldemort smiled and said, "Ah, but I do."

Forestalling Draco's next question, he continued on, "You were bitten by Fenrir Greyback on my orders as punishment for your father's miserable failure with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and his capture at the Department of Mysteries."

Once again forestalling Draco's next question, Voldemort said, "Yes Draco, you are now a werewolf. This is something you will have to deal with for the rest of your life. I have a few additional tasks for you to do to make up for your father's transgressions, but those will be given to you at a later date. For now, get some clothes on and talk with your mother."

He then turned around and walked away from Draco, leaving Draco kneeling there in utter shock and horror.

* * *

**Scene 3:**

Time: Beginning of Half-Blood Prince

Location: Borgin and Burkes

* * *

Draco sighed as he moved closer to Borgin, he hadn't wanted to have to do this, but the Dark Lord's commands were to be followed to a T. He rolled his sleeve up, baring to Borgin the bite marks that Fenrir had given him and said, "Tell anybody and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family… friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

Borgin reared back in a bit in shock at the sight of werewolf bites on Draco's arm and said, "There'll be no need for ー"

He was swiftly interrupted by Draco, who said, "I'll decide that. Well, I'd better be off. And be sure to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."

Borgin quickly replied, "Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

Draco vehemently replied, "No, of course, I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street. Just don't sell it."

Borgin bowed and replied, "Of course… sir."

As Draco turned around to exit the shop he said over his shoulder, "Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

As Borgin bowed and murmured, "Naturally, naturally," Draco exited the shop slowly shaking his head counting the number of people who now knew his… furry little secret.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's that. Those are the 3 scenes that I wanted to address. The other scene referenced in the video was the final battle on the Astronomy Tower, however, that mostly had to do with the timing of the casting and end of the spell limiting access to the tower and I felt that that wasn't something that would translate easily into writing. If you want to take a crack at that scene, be my guest. If you do end up doing it, I would love to see it, so please PM me the link or post in the reviews. If I enjoy it, I might post it as a separate chapter on this story. Next up is a Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles, which I hope to start on Monday. The only thing that I will tell you about that is that in the long run it will be Percy/Sadie and will take place instead of Demigods and Magicians. Hope to see you then!**

**Asmodeus Stahl**

**P.S. In case you were wondering, it is purely coincidental that this was published on Halloween. Happy 38th Death Day James and Lily!**


End file.
